Sacrifice for Us
by xtrehmeheart
Summary: Casey's living the life she thought she wanted while Derek tries to fix the life he almost regrettably chose. After almost three years of no communication and a failed engagement, are they now willing to sacrifice for their love or is it too late? DASEY and More !


A/N: Omg ! I haven't been on fanfiction since I was fifteen years old as Luv4Zashley ! Now I am nineteen (twenty on the 31st) and I am addicted... again! I plan to start on this story and finish one for Wizards of Waverly Place that I haven't touched in four years! I love writing but I also like reviews too and pointers so I can know what I need to fix. Also, this chapter is a little bleh. Sorry, it's my first time writing in years. The other chapters will be in both first/third person for POV's which I believe makes the story better.

Plotline: Casey's living the life she thought she wanted while Derek tries to fix the life he almost regrettably chose. After almost three years of no communication and a failed engagement, are they now willing to sacrifice for their love?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a fan. This disclaimer will only be seen on this page, but will cover the whole story.

**Chapter One**

_**"Sure thing, Sinclair."**_

"Are you going to eat that?"

Casey almost leaped from her thoughts as her best friend and coworker Alexandria, Alley for short, reached over her office desk and stuck her chopsticks beside Casey's sushi latching onto it instantly gravitating it towards her mouth. _So much for asking. _She thought jokingly playfully shooing away her friend's hand before they came back for more.

She had met Alley the first day she accepted her position at New York's new prestigious economic magazine company, Econ X. Alley was a free spirited twenty two year old with fair skin and shoulder length pitch black hair that complimented her deep green eyes. She had a strong personality that often clashed with Casey, but for some strange reason they clicked instantly upon meeting each other at an office meeting . Casey, now twenty two as well, had graduated from Queen's University just two months ago with Cum Laude (the highest college GPA honor) with two separate, but equally as earned degrees in both English and Economics despite the personal pressures going against her concerning a certain step brother slash ex-fiancé, but she didn't want to think about that no matter how much it crossed her mind. Nope. Instead she wanted to focus on her future and her successful career that was starting much earlier than she anticipated.

Casey grabbed one more of her Hamachi sushi's before passing the last one to Alley. "Damn Case, are you ever going to eat a full meal around me?" Alley asked rolling her eyes, but still devouring the last one. Casey let out a nervous chuckle as she rushed to throw away their eating evidence. Coworkers in general were allowed to eat in their own office. Just not _Casey_. "You know how Dean gets when I eat before I get home or when I eat too many meals in general..." Casey whispered to Alley though no one else could hear her anyway. Her office was at the far end on the top floor; one of the best views in New York City with tall glass windows and high end granite fixtures. Pretty great for someone who just finished college only two months ago with a petite resume in her actual field of study huh? Well it helps if you are newly fiancé to the guy who's father owned the company she worked for. It wasn't intentional. She had met Dean her sophomore year at Queen's University around the same time when Casey and Derek had argued about their own future. When Derek decided to join the Toronto Maple Leafs instead of finishing college, Casey was left devastated and heartbroken. It was Dean Sinclair who then took Casey under his wing forcing her to stay focused and introducing her to all of his connections. Somewhere between now and then they fell in love. Or rebound lust. She wasn't really too sure now and days. "Yes I know how Jr. Sinclair gets at the thought of his beautiful trophy wife getting anywhere less than perfect, doll." Alley mocked before looking at Casey's hurt face. "I'm kidding... somewhat." Casey sighed. She couldn't get mad at her friend. In some ways she was spot on. The Sinclair family had a name in these parts of New York. You could call them the _White P. Diddy _of their field. The pressures they have in staying this perfect kept family fell on Casey's ring finger the second she said yes (technically more of a yeah, but it read to magazine covers as a for sure yes). No longer could she stroll out of her house looking any kind of way in any old thing. Nope. She had to have the best and be on her best at any second of the day. You would think Casey being the control freak, perfectionist that she was would want this high-status, formal lifestyle, but something about it made her itch with misery. It didn't help that Dean emotionally destroys her (though she'd never admit it allowed) when she is not on her best. He was so encouraging at Queen's, but now back under his father's shadow, he was well... nothing short of an asshole. He didn't allow her to cut her hair. Cutting her hair would make her look _older _and not as the fresh face appearance she was suppose to have.Not that she had a problem with long hair or the fact that he was making her keep it closer to blonde than brunette ( even though she wouldn't mind going back to her original hair color right about now) it was the fact that she didn't have control over herself that was killing her.

"Can you just help me get rid of this evidence before I'm not only less than perfect, but also scowled."

"Sure thing, Sinclair."

Casey and Alley quickly cleaned up the end containers of New York's Best tossing the bags in the bigger janitor's trashcan outside the door. It was something Casey learned to do about two weeks ago when trying to eat unnoticed.

"So have you talked to your family about the engagement yet and don't give me that I've been busy excuse. I know what you did last summer... or at least last night!" Alley joked making her way back into Casey's office plopping on the sofa near the window of the office. Alley loved the view, but would never want an office so far up. It meant too much heavy responsibility and though she had worked for Econ X for two years (still as an intern she might add) she wasn't kissing anyone's ass to get to the top. Not that she thought Casey had. Well at first maybe until Casey explained to her the story... including the most interesting part to Alley; lusting with the step brother.

"In due time. I am in fact very busy. I have to make phone calls and revise some articles and..." Casey pondered for excuses as she pretended to tidy up papers on her already cleaned desk. Truthfully she had already finished up all of her work though it wasn't as much as everyone thought. The _reward_ for dating Dean Sinclair was to look like you're working, but never to actually work. Casey hated it. She did not spend four years at University just to be a trophy wife. She wanted to write articles. She wanted to inspire people to start businesses. Hell, she had a few business ideas of her own, but they would go unnoticed and unannounced. Every time she tried to bring up an idea or article to Dean's father, Henry Sinclair, he would laugh and say "Relax those fingers future Mrs. Sinclair. You have done enough to earn your spot at the top." Except Casey didn't earn anything and she hated the thought that she became one of those blonde bimbos that slept their way to the top.

Of course Alley saw right through her getting up from her spot and handing Casey the office phone sitting on her desk. "Call them." Casey put the phone back on its jack and made up some lame excuse about it being wrong to use the office phone for such a personal phone. Knowing Casey would lie about her own phone being missing, Alley whipped out her own and gave it to Casey. "Call them. You are not on break and the last time you did something extremely productive was last week. Call them. Now." Alley said strongly, but with a slight smile to let Casey know she was joking. Semi.

Casey sighed knowing she wouldn't win this argument. "Alright, but it's not going on speaker nosey!"


End file.
